An electronic ink display panel adopts a display mode of total internal reflection-type. External light passes through a first substrate (i.e., a substrate close to a viewer) of the electronic ink display panel to enter into the interior thereof. The display panel is in a bright state when at least a part of the incident light is reflected inside the display panel and emitted from the first substrate, whereas the display panel is a dark state when the incident light is not emitted from the first substrate, for example, due to being absorbed inside the display panel. In the conventional electronic ink display panel, a part of the incident light will be reflected by a second substrate (i.e., a substrate far away from the viewer) and emitted from the first substrate in the dark state, thereby increasing the brightness of the dark state, which results in reduction of contrast of the display panel.